Until the next Horizon
by Jasmine-.-Momo-chan
Summary: Juniper, a very happy go lucky 8 year old, that was born & raised in seireitei by her grandfather Yamamoto, the captain of the 1st division and the strongest shinigami ever. Felt her old man was keeping secrets from her & became very suspicious of him, but what if when she finds out, she doesn't like what she hears & gets kidnapped by 3 espada's, never to be seen. 90yrs she's back
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1:** _Their First Meeting; Uncle and Niece_

**Authors note: **Hi ya'll Jasmine here, lol I just came on to say thank you all for taking the time to read my soon to be bomb-ass story!xD (or hopes it becomes a super bomb-ass story..")

This story happens to be my second story, but is the first story I have ever published in fanfiction.n_n So, low key I'm kind of nervous to here all of your wonderful criticisms. Hehe no, but seriously I am. But I feel it's good to know if I'm doing a good job in my writing or not, so please by all means criticize away.n_n" *scared shitless* So with that said please review, and tell poor lil ol' me just how good, bad, or "eeeh it's okayyy."-.- I am.

And again thank you so very much!x))

P.S. I added more in the summary I have up below, if you all would like to see how I really wanted it to end out..but didn't have enough space for it all to fit in the actual summary. So yeaaahhh lol enjoy!xD

**Summary:** Juniper, a very happy go lucky 8 year old, that was born & raised in seireitei by her grandfather Yamamoto S. Genryusai, the captain of the 1st division and the strongest shinigami ever. Felt her old man was keeping secrets from her & soon became very suspicious of him, but what if, when she finds out, she doesn't like what she hears & gets kidnapped by 3 espada's in the end, never to be seen again. 90 years later she's back, but she's not the same little bubbly 8 years old everyone knew and loved.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach…what a sad life.T-T

"Aye!"- speaking

"_hello!"_-thinking

**Normal Pov**

in the far side of the woods in the soul society a young man that looked to be in his mid-20s to 25, but with sad green eyes that looked like they've been around way longer than his looks made him appeared, ran as fast as he could, exerting his body more than usual.

He ran for the soul purpose to get away from his pursuers. Feeling his eyes stinging, Leon held back his gasps. Lungs burning inside of him, he could hear the mob behind him as they screamed, Cursing foul words at him, as he gasped puffs of his precious air that he so desperately needed, but wouldn't stop, no matter what.

"_Lila_" he thought, "_please be ok...please, don't die. Don't die Lila. Come back to me...to Juniper. Whatever the case please be safe._" He looked behind him hearing the mob of voices die out fast.

"_Good_," he thought. He was not about to stop and find out if those voices that were screaming behind him were either soul reapers or hollows.

"_Not while my daughter is in my arms_" Leon looked down at his little baby that was wrapped in a bundle of cloths that were tide around his neck, just in case. He did it so he knew that if she slipped out of his arms, his soul would be at peace at the fact that she wouldn't fall to her demise.

Clenching his side, he felt rich hot blood moist his hand, as he put pressure on the deep wound he had received in battle a few hours before. Biting his lip, Leon held back a raspy scream of pain while he ran. He felt cold sweat slide down his back, but kept his gaze frontwards determined to make it to his destination.

"fuck.." he gasped out, but stopped his cursing remembering his daughter that was soundlessly sleeping in his arms, with her little scarlet and white blond streaked locks bouncing on her face, sticking to it, covering her pretty little porcelain face.

"I'm sorry mamé. I know, even though daddy's going through hell to keep you safe, he still shouldn't talk like that, right?" He said to the little bundle in his arms, getting no respond back.

"But don't worry Mama's, just a little more and we'll escape from this hell hole completely, k. Just you wait. You, me, and your mom will make it through all this together, okay." He said, forcefully smiling down that the sleeping child and feeling a few tears slip out, from the corner of his eyes, he felt them as they slid down his face and fell on her baby white face. Because he knew it would be a miracle if they all made it through all this ciaos.

"_Brother. Why_?" He thought clenching his free fist causing himself more pain and making more blood to spill out of his wound in the process.

"_Dammit Yamamoto, I'd expect this from a hollow. But from you_…?" As Leon thought this his legs gave out on him causing him to fall by a beautiful sparkling blue river. It was the perfect spot to watch the sun as it came up, causing the river to sparkle more with a bluish pinkish color, as it rose. Looking at the far horizon, Leon squinted his eyes at the different colored lights that radiated off the sun. "_It's so beautiful,_" he thought. Closing his eyes, he lifted his chin upwards and felt the breeze blow through his hair and face. He opened his eyes once more and thought _"look Junipy, a sunset...if I were to die now. I wouldn't mind it being here...I'm sorry Lila...I field you,_ _Again. I couldn't keep my promise to you..." _

"Dammit and it was such a simple promise too!" Leon screamed out smacking his fist to the ground. "...Lila..my love."

**Flashback**

"Leon! Come quick, or you'll miss it!" I heard a very enthusiastic Lila scream out to me, from outside our cottage.

Hurriedly I ran out of the house, worried that something might have happened to my girls. "What, what, what happened!?" I screamed out as I made it out of the cottage and to where they were both standing, and stopped with my mouth a gap.

Lila looked up at my surprised face and burst out in giggles at the stupid look on my face. "hahah! I told you, you wouldn't want to miss this! Hehe look she's walking Leon, she's walking! Aha can you believe it!" She said with the most beautifulest smile I had ever seen her with.

Mesmerized at her beauty, I said "yeah," while slowly made my way towards them.

"I can." I finished, and grabed Lila, kissing her without warning. At first she responded slowly, to shocked, at my surprise attack. Then she closed her eyes and slowly responded to my kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I wrapped mine around her waist bringing her more closely to me. We stood there for a few moments forgetting everything that was around us and just kissed passionately.

Pulling away first I gasped out little pants of air as I looked into her sky blue eyes. Creasing her cheeks, I plucked a few strands of scarlet blond hairs and placed them behind her ears, allowing me to get a better look at her pretty soft white porcelain face, with a touch of pink on each of her cheeks. She looked into my eyes, with her beautiful sky blue eyes that seemed to glow somehow, and smiled at me.

Returning the smile back, I felt a little hand tug at my black pants. Looking down at the little intruder, I saw another mini Lila looking at me, with a big toothy smile and except instead of blue eyes she had emerald eyes like my own. Her eyes closed as they shaped into little half-moons, while she looked up at me. The whole seen was so adorable. I couldn't help but chuckle at the little thing, and smile back at the toothless child, that had at least one or two little baby teeth.

"Dah!" she said.

"Dah?" I mimicked. "Dah, dah. Haha do you want me to pick you up beautiful, is that it, hmmm?" I asked her. While snatching her up and into my arms, I felt her giggle under my hold. She giggled so much it was contagious and I couldn't help but laugh along too. "haha what's so funny Junipy? Are you happy you learned to walk, huhh mamas?" I asked my little girl as I trolled her around in my arms. She only giggled harder in response to my question, as I kept trolling her around in circles.

Lila just stood in the side, watching the whole seen play out. She wrapped her arms around her stomach, and a small smile creased her lips, her hair flew in the air as the wind blew through her locks. Lila looked up staring down the hillsides as the wind blew through the grass causing it to look like green waves and making it rustle in the wind, looking down at the Harrison she saw dandelions and watched as their little peddles plucked themselves as they flew away in the horizon. She held her bangs preventing them from going to her face, listening, she found that both her husband and daughter had stopped playing and became silent. Lila turned around to find Junipy sitting on Leon's neck, watching the horizon with her father. The horizon made her eyes glow a greenish gold color as she looked at the red gold sun with amazement.

"Waaaah! Dah, dah!" she chirped excitedly, clenching and unclenching her hands at the horizon, as if to grab it or feel it with her little fingers.

"haha you like the sun, huhh Junipy?" Leon asked Juniper. She answered him with an "Aah dah!" She shook her head excitedly up and down, and reached out once more to the horizon.

Lila and I both laughed at her enthusiasm as she once more reached out to the sun, trying to grab out to it. "Well then, keep reaching out to it Junipy dear, because watch one day you will reach it! You will be so strong that you will shine just as bright as the sun! So don't ever give up on your dreams okay Junipy!" Lila spoke out to Juniper trolling in the grass, causing her blue dress to rueful in the wind, her hands rose over her head at the horizon, in a beautiful dancing position. She turned to Leon and Juniper with a big grin on her face, her dimples popping out more as she smiled at them.

"Junipy promise mommy something k. Promise mommy you'll never lose your smile, and that you'll never stray from the light. Promise mommy you'll always be happy. Can you promise me that Juniper?" the little blondish red head responded to her promise with a smile and a "dahhh!"

The group happily played and laughed together, not knowing what kind of darkness would soon come and consume them all.

**End of Flashback**

Leon Held Juniper in his arms even harder pulling her two him as if to hide her from all the bad things in this damned world, and kissed her forehead.

"Junipy, my little Junipy. Why'd you have to be born as my daughter? Why couldn't you be born as someone else's daughter who could give you happiness and light up your world.. why'd it have to be me...why'd you have to bring me so much happiness.. Jun..?" I felt hot fat tears slid themselves down my dirty face and fall on her cheeks. I felt my face contract with so much sentiment that it even surprised me.

I've never cried this much. The only and last time I did cry like this, was when my parents died...whoever they were. Feeling a strong reiatsu appear in front of me, I looked up knowing who it was, looking up at one of my many pursuers. I saw his profile and felt my eyes begin to blur, "_damn..I don't have much time left_."

Adjusting my eyes, I focused on something dark brown in front of me. Remembering only one person that had those colored eyes, I reached out to the person in front of me forgetting who he was for an instant, "_Mother. Is that you?"_

Then paused in my tracks, retracting my hand, I met those same eyes and felt so stupid for not realizing my mistake sooner. "_How could I forget the other person with those same onyx brown eyes?"_

Thinking back, I couldn't remember the face of the women with those brown eyes. And got curious, "Do you remember how our parents looked, Yamamoto-nii?" I asked my brother, looking up at the purplish blue sky as the morning sun began to light up our side of the world. "I know it's weird to ask this question at this very moment.. But I still wanna know.?"

"...I only remember glimpses. Why do you wanna know all of a sudden Leon?" He said, his dark eyes looking down at me.

"I don't know. I guess I was just curious that's all." I smiled at him. "Tell me, what do you remember brother?"

He sighed closing his eyes, letting his katana just hang there in its sheath, by his side. "Like I said it's only glimpses"

"I don't care. I still wanna know at least something about them."

Sighing once more Yamamoto closed his eyes and told him, "fine, well from what I remember mother had long beautiful flowing black hair, and was in her late 30s or 40s. She was very caring, always watching after us carefully and was always smiling, even if she was sad. She never wanted us to feel sad just for her sake, So she always smiled for us no matter what.. even when she died, I remember her blurry smile not once leave her face." He said this while his face and eyes were facing upwards as he continued remembering our parents.

"Ah," I said, "she sounds just like my Lila. Maybe that's way I fell so madly in love with her, eeeh?"

Ignoring his brother, Yamamoto continued, "Father on the other hand, was very strict and blunt; always telling us to watch over one another or to watch over mother. He'd always say that she was sick and that if we didn't watch over her carefully she might hurt herself, for stressing herself with a bunch of brats." At this Yamamoto chuckled to himself, but his chuckle not once sounded amused. It was more of a dark chuckle.

"...it's funny though. I can remember more of him then her. I wonder if it's just a coincidence that I remember more of him, or if it's just because I held his words to heart. Either way, I knew he had brown hair and a mustache with green eyes. But that's all I remember." He finished.

I smiled at that, knowing that at least one of us remembered something. "...thank you brother," I said.

Leaning forward, I coughed out uncontrollably and felt blood slip out from my mouth splattering the dirt floor. holding myself up with my right hand, I lifted Juniper up, to shield her from the blood that fell out of my mouth, not wanting to dirty her pretty little face with my blood as it came out of me, unwanted. Throughout this whole process, Yamamoto just watched as I slowly slipped away from this world, and for some reason his calm domineer kind of pissed me off.

"I'm so sorry your highness, for taking up so much of your time. Please just wait a little longer and my death will soon come, so while you're waiting for your brother to die, why, don't you pull up a seat and watch as my meaningless life soon fades into nothingness. Or better yet, why don't you just take me out of my misery, that way at least one of us will be satisfied at the fact that the other died." I said, while whipping the blood away from my mouth and curdling Juniper with my other hand.

"...do you think I want to see my brother die?" Yamamoto calmly responded after taking a pause, to Leon's outbursts.

"Do you think I want to hunt the only family I have left? Do you know what exactly I am going through Leon, to find out that my brother was fooling with a damned hollow! That MY own little brother, a soul reaper had an abomination, a being that isn't even supposed to exist! Know tell me brother just how exactly am I supposed react to all this?!"

We stared at one another, glaring, neither one wanting to give in. "my daughter is not an abomination Yamamoto-nii. She is a living being! She's not a thing, or a monster for you to be talking about her as if she is a piece of trash, she is your niece!"

"She is nothing to me!" He screamed back at me, causing me to shut up in the process. Looking away from him, I looked down at the innocent little angel in my arms, taking in every detail about her before I fell to my death and crumpled into nothingness. "_He's never going to listen to reason..I know him. He's a damned stubborn old fool._" Chuckling, I sighed and brought my line of vision back to him.

"Why do I even bother? I know exactly what you're thinking. I know, because I used to think the same exact thing...and I have a feeling that if I was in your shoes I probably would have said the same thing that you're saying right know.. Only a little nicer," I said, and couldn't help but think "_wow, even while dying I can still have such a great since of humor." _

Closing my eyes, I Saw Lila's and juniper's happy faces in my mind. "_No, dammit. I can't give up just like that. My wife is fighting for our daughter, for she could have a peaceful childhood, and what am I doing? Nothing, that's what!_" I breathed out a raspy puff before I attempted to get up again, "_get up Leon, get up, GET THE FUCK UP DAMMIT!_" I have to get at least my daughter out of this unforgivable world and to the human one instead, where I knew she'd be better off than here. Where they'd hunt her down until they knew she was dead for sure.

Pushing myself off the ground, I felt my whole body tremble in protest, as I firmly but slowly came off the ground to a standing position in front of my brother.

"What do you think you doing?" He asked, outraged.

I looked up at him, giving him a look that said "are you stupid, or can't you see that I'm getting up from the dirty ground." But gave in, in the end, and told him "what do you think. I'm leaving. I'm not about to die here, and leave my little Junipy Here where she'd either be brutally murdered or constantly and painfully experimented on!"

He paused taking in what I said into consideration, before saying "and you really think I'm just gonna let you leave with.." He trailed off looking down at Juniper.

"Juniper, that's her name." I said answer his unanswered question. He looked at me and I smiled, trying my best to stay standing on my own two feet, and continued "she's barely 1 years old, her favorite food is peaches, once she gets to know somebody she can read them like a book...though I still don't get how she does it, but hey I can't judge, right. Her hobbies are watching the sun set or rise, walking, drawing and dancing with her mama. She has a pet fish at the cottage we currently live at, that lives in the river in front of our house, and seems to always come whenever she calls him, his name is also currently called peaches too" Yamamoto looked at me curiously, and was about to ask me something but I cut him off before he could "...I know, I don't know either, don't ask, I guess she just really gots a thing for peaches. Her nickname is Junipy, she currently only says "dah, aah, pwetty (pretty), swunswet (sunset), pweches (peaches) and luwv (love) you,' her favorite color right know, is green." I smiled. "heh apparently she likes my eyes."

"Oh yeah, one more thing!" I said kind of panicked "she hates unions and cockroaches, if you ever see one and she's around kill it or she'd go crazy-mad strength on your ass, that, who knows where she got...haha nah, you know what never mine. I know it's all her Mama's doing." Leon paused, taking in what he just said and sweat dropped at the thought that the little girl can kill someone with only a flick of her finger.

He laughed out nervously, scratching the back of his head at what he just said. Remembering all those time he tried to get her to calm down and getting thrown in the process, all the way passed the 50 kilometers river her pet fish lived in.

"And yeah that's pretty much it. Other than the fact that she's pretty much like any other little two year old girl out there, except with a considerable amount of reiatsu," I said. He looked at me curiously, taking in everything I had just said, and then asked the question I had been waiting for.

"Why are you telling me all this, Leon?" I stopped laughing, and this time seriously looked at him.

"Because Yamamoto-niisan, I want Junipy's uncle to actually get to know her, or at least know something's about her before she disappeared from his life forever." I said bluntly. Observing his reaction to what I just said. To see if he at least cared at all about anything I had just said. I waited for a moment, examining him looking for a hint that said I care, and I found it, it was fast but I saw it. "_He does care_," I thought. This time I couldn't keep my excitement inside and burst out laughing, hurting myself in the process.

"eeeegaah!" I gasped out. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, shit that hurts!" I stammered out. Chuckling I met my brothers eyes.

"...you're insane." He said without a care in the world at how that affected the inflicté. I ignored his insult, "so, you're still a softy, ya ol' fart, acting like you don't even care, but in fact you love the fact that you have a niece." I pointed out, grinning at him.

He paused again, surprise filling his façade. Sighing he said "yes, I am happy at the very fact that I am indeed an uncle. Bu-"

I cut him off, coughing up more blood out in the process, "do me a favor, d-don't finish what you were about to say."

Walking forward, I leaned against a tree and slid down, smearing blood on its bark in the process. Feeling my lives force leaving me, I knew that this was it. I wasn't gonna make it and there was nothing I could do about it. A little hand came up and crest my chin, I looked down at the perpetrator and was greeted with two very green looking eyes.

"pa-pa." she said, her eyes full of wonder as she cocked her head to the side. Astounded at her words I smiled, at her and saw my refection in her big green eyes. "_yieesh, no wonder she's looking at me like there's something wrong with me, I'm freaken covered in blood for god's sake!_"

Wheezing out gasps of air, I met my brothers eyes and desperately begged him, "brother please." I've never begged my brother for anything before, so you could imagine just how shocked he was to see me do it in action. "Please, save my daughter. Don't let them hurt her. She doesn't deserve what's coming to her. She's just an innocent little girl that hasn't even seen an actual sword fight in her life."

He just listened, never making a sound or move to take the child from my hands. But he didn't leave either and that in and of itself gave me hope to continue pressing.

"…you know, I never ask you for anything. So please, as my brother. Grant me this last wish, take my daughter and raise her as if she were your own, to seireitei…. That is all I ask of you."

"You want me to take probably one of the most dangerous creatures ever created, to a shinigami infested metropolitan?" he asked me, as if I was an idiot.

"mmmh..y-yes" I choked out. It was beginning to get very hard to speak. I felt a very hard pressure surface on my chest, gazing up at Yamamoto-nii I noticed his profile was a full blur now and knew my time was up. I was fading into nothingness. And I still hadn't even gotten my answer.

"_Lila..I hope I did the right thing by leaving our daughter in my nii-san's hands…."_

**Yamamoto's Pov**

I noticed as my otouto's life left him and was replaced with a refined looking butterfly, whose wings looked so angelic to me. I watched as it flew above the bundled up child encircling it in blue glittery dust before casting off into the blue morning sky, leaving the child behind and made its way to where all deceased souls went.

"_goodbye..brother._"

Making my way to the bundle of heap I listened as a baby voice spoke up, and stopped. Listening I heard the little thing koo at the butterfly, reaching out for it and giggle as it left.

"pa-pa." I heard it say.

Mustering my courage I made my way to the little thing, stopping just in front of it to get a better view of her. What I saw next captivated me. She was so entrancing and feral that it took me a while to pick her up and off the ground because I felt that I could have broken her at any moment. And my, she was a sight, she looked up at me questioningly, and then did the most bizarre thing I had ever seen a baby do to an unknown stranger before, she reached up and slapped my face.

"dah." She scalded me. I was so appalled at her action that I didn't even feel my lieutenant make his way out of the shadows of the woods and into my peripheral vision. Taking a few seconds to let what just happened sink in, I looking into her chastising eyes and laughed, I laughed so hard I almost tipped over. At the sheer thought I composed myself. Turning to my lieutenant who held a questioning look, I became aware of another presence.

"What will you do with her?" Asked a very familiar female voice.

Looking back down at the little contradiction, and smiled a very old smile I said "I intend to keep her. After all I made a solemn promise to a very good brother of mine to take very good care of her."

**A/N: **Soooooooooo what did you guys think?x)) review please, cause I'd like to know your thoughts on my first ever story!xD

This is Jasmine-.-Momo-chan logging off. n_n


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter** 2:_ 174 years later_

**Authors Note:** Hi guys!n_n oh my, so i came on today to say that aww shit crackers guys I'm sorry for the late update and really hope u all could forgive me for it. But you see, it's cuz finals suck ass man! They were killing me man! And even until know I haven't even looked at my grades, too scared to see what I got.. Yup I'm a vagina when it comes to that aha.x) Not really.

But any who, HERES CHAPTER 2!xDD Enjoy!x3 I really hope u guys like it. oh and one more thing, if u guys are wondering and are all like WTF just happened, I thought she was a baby. well that's because I decided to do a time skip and everything will be answered shortly, but even so, if u all have a question, please don't be afraid to ask.x) I'll try and answer it as best I can. So with all that said, u guys PLEASE REVIEW!. it'd be very much appresiated.x3

**Summary:** Juniper, a very happy go lucky 8 year old, that was born & raised in seireitei by her grandfather Yamamoto S. Genryusai, the captain of the 1st division and the strongest shinigami ever. Felt her old man was keeping secrets from her & soon became very suspicious of him, but what if, when she finds out, she doesn't like what she hears & gets kidnapped by 3 espada's in the end, never to be seen again. 90 years later she's back, but she's not the same little bubbly 8 years old everyone knew and loved.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. But i do own Juniper, her daddy and mama and her inner hollow and two swords that will come out in the future.

**"Aye!" -Speaking**

_**"Hello!" **_**-Thinking**

**"Hi!"****-Past thoughts/Memories**

**"Ciao!" **-**Inner hollow speaking**

* * *

**Juniper POV**

Juniper had been walking for a good amount of time through the white eerie halls of Las Noches, and was, by now, almost half way to her destination.

"_Finally, it took him long enough_." Juniper thought. She had been very frustrated these past few years because of that monkey fuck, A.K.A Aizen. _"How dare that jackass, leave me here like this._" She thought bitterly, as she kept her pace steadied. It was so frustrating, she couldn't stand the fact that she not only had to abide by his rules, but, she also had been forced to be stuck in Las Noches for over 90 freaken years, and by god, she was about to burst with impatience. She had been itching to beat his ass for the longest now and wanted nothing more than to walk through a corridor without a chaperoned tailing her at every corner thank you very much. However as much as she wanted her freedom back, she still didn't want to lose her beloved nanny.

"_The cold blooded bastard is so damned over protective_," she thought biting her lip. "_But I can't deny how much his attention means to me_." It was hard for Juniper, to live in a giant cave like mansion full of unemotional or too emotional, "more like psychotic dead people." Juniper whispered to herself, though in her state of mind she really wasn't one to talk.

Nevertheless, she was lucky enough that she had her nanny for company, or she would have cracked long ago if it weren't for him.

But, even so, at this very moment her emotional distress wasn't helping her much. Her anxiety was at its peak and to top it off, she had already had been paranoid that at any moment her "care taker," as she liked to call him, would pop out at any given corner, and force her against her will to go back to her room and lecture her all night about the guidelines that were meant to be followed or if not, he'd have other more sadistic ideas and instead take her to the training room where he'd "train her" "_or more like punish me."_ She thought feeling a cold chill run down her spine. "_God, he better not find me, I don't wanna die yet!"_ she freaked inside, squealing to herself, and bounced on her heels in a small circle just thinking about what he'd do to her if he found her. "*squeak* _God, if you're really real, please don't let him find me yet… I'm still sore from the last training session with him._" she half thought/spoke out, an anime-like tear slid down her flushed cheek as she clasped her hands together looking up at a white light, that who knows where it came from and prayed for dear life.

Once she was done, and felt a whole lot better after praying, Juniper originated back to her resolve again and every now and then would look behind her and for the fourth time since she had begun her slight journey made sure that he wasn't following her. Even though she was confident of her speed and after so many years of being with him, was sure she could get away from him. She still, at this very moment of the hour was not thrilled for the chase. To her, the chase would be more like a hassle to do so right now.

Stopping for a moment, Juniper wrapped her arms around herself, covering her already cold body. Feeling her face contort with emotion, Juniper looked and focused her gaze down at the white marbled floor.

"I'm sorry Ulquiorra, but I must go. I can't stand it, just standing around anymore. I want my freedom. And even if I get hurt in the end, I don't care, I want my revenge." She whispered to no one, her bottom limbed heels clacked away on the pavement, getting her closer and closer to her junction.

It pained her to have to do this behind his back, but at this point, she had no other choice. He wouldn't have let her go even if she asked. And that was because like her, he was likewise, as obsessively over protective of her, and she knew, that if anything happened to her in this crazy mission of hers to the soul society, he wouldn't hesitate to slaughter them all. However the thing that had been bugging her most these past few today were his eyes. Because when she looked into his deep emerald eyes, she saw that he knew her so well, and could read her like a book and that to her, was already another disadvantage to her.  
"_One of many_." she thought, frowning to herself as she picked up her pace. She had already been angry with herself for caring for the damned unemotional bastard ever since they had first met in the soul society and was already frustrated that, that mutt of a leader Aizen had figured it out and left him as her nanny. It frightened her. She couldn't help the painful feeling that rose from within her.

Letting out a low growl, Juniper thought back to what he had said to her. Before he had casted off to the soul society, to begin his brutal experiments on the innocent souls of the dead. The bitterness beginning to rise from the pit of her stomach, making her feel uneasy, and all the while his words came to mind.

_"The one man you can't kill. No matter how much you wanted too. You can't kill him, you won't. So don't attempt to betray me. Because I'd just put your beloved to kill you, which you and I both know he'd gladly do without any hesitation."_

_"He will be your demise."_

Stopping On her tracks once more, Juniper turned, slamming her fist into the wall, and after a moment placed her head on the cold wall, right beside the deep hole she had just created. "...yeah, I know that." she thought to herself, she knew that if there ever came a time where she did betray Aizen, Ulquiorra wouldn't hesitate to choose Aizen over her and in turn, take her out instantly, if told to. And that's what hurt her the most. Because she knew no matter what that the reason he stood by her side was not because he wanted to, but because he was told to.

She stood like that for a while, feeling the white cold surface of the wall on her flushed cheek. It was very strange though, considering the position that she was in and all. It still felt very comforting. She liked the cool feel of it against her cheek. It reminded her of two white pair of hands that would hold her when she'd ask.

If she were still a few 80 years younger, tears would have wailed up in the back of her eyes and she'd have cried all day because she knew he didn't care.

After sitting on the ground with her head on the wall, (how she got in that position she'd never know.) She got up and dusted herself off. Reluctantly, she stopping for a moment, she looked down, away from her right arm. Her red locks falling forward, cascading from her right shoulder to her right clothed breast, her hair clashing with the white of her backless kimono dress. It had been by instinct that she'd had grabbed her right covered arm, where her tattoo was and creased the glowing ink that was placed by Aizen. The vine, thorn like patterns that resembled an s and a v placed in the middle of the s had been throbbing though out the day, making the whole vine tattoo glow an unnatural baby blue, indicating that Aizen would be back soon.

Unlike the números that where placed on all of the espada's and her, this tattoo was different. This tattoo to her was a curse, it was made to keep her in place, and she hated everything about it.

_"Aizen, you bastard."_ she thought, angry to herself. _"if you think this thing is going to hold me back from doing what I want, then you have another thing coming."_ at this she resumed her pace. While all the while a ghost of a smile playing across her face, she wasn't about to give in anytime soon. Besides her reputation was already known for her chaotic nature so it was natural for her to begin a commotion.

* * *

It had been just a while ago that she had made it to her destination, and yet hadn't noticed it, because of her conflicting emotions and her wondering mind. When she finally realized it, she had to take in a few puffs of breaths before entering and willed herself to calming down; positioning herself properly, Juniper stood up straight and for the last time since she was standing in the same spot took in a deep breath before entering the never ending black room. Placing her small white hand on the handle of the 15 foot tall pale white door, she then pushed her way past it. Stepping through and past the double doors, she walked further into the endless black room.

Once the doors closed behind her, she stopped. Glancing above her, she watched the many shadows dance around across the room. Listening to the musical screams of her only companions.

She smiled to herself and said "hello there." Standing before her were rows and rows of enormous mountain like bodies with black cloaks that hid their immense statures with white bird like masks to hide their grotesque faces. The Menos Grandes all looked down to her and bowed their gigantic heads to her in respect. Watching them, Juniper wondered how they did that without smacking their heads with one another. Shrugging her shoulders and just not caring, Juniper waved them off, ignoring them entirely. It was weird being around them, there really wasn't a reason, you could say but only one, and that was their howls of despair.

She didn't exactly like the screams of the Menos, but she didn't hate them either. "_It's just that they sound so sad._" She thought to herself once more. "_To me their screams sound like pleas for help."_ and it devastated her because she knew exactly how that felt. She remembered just how much she had struggled to rip off her mask when she was being consumed by her own darkness, or to be more precise her hollow self. When she had finally over powered her inner darkness, the only thing left of her mask was the top crown of it, which was up until now, still placed in the middle of her head and forehead like an Indian princess crown.

To many it looked like a half white moon in the middle of her forehead with a halo, vine like crown that went all around her head but as if it skipped her middle of her forehead, the halo was cut off from the moon. Making her look like an "angel."

_"Even though we are hollows, none of us chose to be. We all had been forced to be hollows. To live as monsters with no conscious that is our way that is our fate, that is our destiny and there is nothing we can do about it, but to become stronger and fight it. So that is why, Juniper you must understand that only the strong survive in this world of powers."_

She shut her eyes closed, letting her limbs take over. Taking several steps forward, Juniper made her way to the middle of the room. It was difficult, because every step was like a memory. Each one, be it good or bad, they all came flooding in, everyone creating a new strain on her heart.

One step, the click of her heel echoed cross the whole room.

_"Step aside pipsqueak"_

_"What, hay!? Who are you calling a pipsqueak, you over sized monkey!"_

_"Over sized!? What?"_

Another step, juniper sighed. Remembering how naïve she was.

_"Byakuya, will we be together for ever and ever?"_

_A voice spoke out coolly replying to the child like voice. __"Do you even have to ask, of course we will be. Or, even if I have to force you and you hate me for the rest of your pitiful life, I don't care. You are mine and I'll be damned if someone ever tries to take you from me. I just might go insane and kill them."_

Step; Juniper huffed angrily out, "liar." her eyebrows knitting together, her visions getting worst and worst to her by the minute.

_An albino hand reached out to juniper, __"come with me. You don't belong here. You belong with us."_

_"Get away from her! Juniper, don't let him manipulate you! That isn't true. You belong with us, with me! So get your fucken hands off of her!"_

_"Byakuya!"_

_Step_

_"No! Byakuya!"_

_"JUNIPER!"_

Step, juniper clenched her hands into fists. Anger seeping out of her as she remembered what Aizen had told her when she had first came to Hueco Mundo.

_"No! I won't believe you! My papa would never do that to my father and mother!"_

_"He killed them. They all killed them, just because they wanted to be with one another."_

Step

_"Stop! Let me go! I need to get back to my family, to my friends!"_

_"Why? If they don't care about you anymore, they think you're dead and they don't even morn anymore. To them you don't even exist anymore, you're just an old discarded memory that was just trash to them."_

_"That's not true! They're still searching for me, I'm sure of it. They wouldn't just give up that easily. He wouldn't give up that easily..."_

_"Ahaha how naïve, do you really believe a soul reaper would waste his or her time chasing after a hybrid mutt like you?"_

_"If the person means a lot to someone then yes!"_

_"But that's the thing, no one cares about you."_

Step

_"...that's not true."_

_"haha, fine then. Would you like me to show you?"_

Step, a tear slipped out of Juniper's eye. She touched it with her left hand and looked down at her wet palm, furious at herself for letting herself stoop this low and hating herself for allowing her emotions to get the better of her all day today, Juniper furiously swiped at her cheeks. "It was true they never cared. To them I was just a bastard child that was just wasting their times."

_"Oh, Byakuya, you made it. I was beginning to think that you were never going to show up."_

_"What, are you talking about, I had promised to meet you here and I'd never lie to you…Hisana."_

Step, step, step; Juniper's steps had begun to pick up until she had finally made it to the middle of the room where she had to wait for the Menos signal to move forward.

_"Now do you see? No one cares that you are still alive. They all have moved on. So don't you feel that it is also time for you to move on?"_

"Now I know... So then, why is it that I still don't want to believe It." juniper said, placing her hand to her heart and closing her hand into a fist as she kept it there. As if to pick out her own heart from the spot her hand lay on top of her chest, to protect it from any evil bastard that attempted to strain it more than how it already was; her hollow hole just a few ways away from her heart just a few meters below the middle of her breasts.

She stood there, waiting until he signaled for the Menos to open the gates. She thought back and wondered how everyone would react to her, would they hate her? Would they even remember her?

_"That's probably a no."_she thought to herself.

"Exactly, Red, why would they care if you don't even exist in their hearts." my inner hollow said.  
Sighing juniper looked up. She chuckled to herself as she thought _"even until now you're still trying to take over?"_

Her inner hollow chucked dryly within her, "well a girl can't help but try right? It gets boring in here you know."

"Well if you weren't so blood thirsty, I'd have let you out more." at this her inner hollow laughed out loud.

"You're probably right. But don't be surprised when you lose your guard and I pop out destroying our whole surroundings completely."

At this point Juniper had begun to block her out, casting her away completely. The hollows that filled the room ceased their screams and instead had replaced them with purr like growls that resembled a wild cat's that was about to catch it's pray. This was a signal, that meant they were about to open the gates.  
Juniper felt the sides of her mouth twitch.

The Menos, all let out a high-pitched shriveled screech before all of them, one by one plunge their white long nailed hands through the air, cutting it all together. Their fingers disappearing to another dimension, Red, Blue, gold and white light illuminated out of the small punctures their fingers had made. Juniper stood there all the while as the Menos screamed out once more and sliced down, expanding the hole. Then each of them grabbed a spot of the already gaping hole and pushed out, creating a much bigger hole that juniper could now see out of much better than before.

Itching for a fight, Juniper looked out of the gaping hole and grinned, a savage grin. She had been waiting for this moment for so many years and was now going to finally get it. Her mood was beginning to change from depression, to excitement and anger.

Allowing her excitement to get the best of her she looked up at the blue sky of the soul society and breathed in their fresh air.

The hollows that stood a few meters away looked out along her and all at once let out a loud blood curtailing shriek.

Juniper snorted at their untamable excitement. "You're one to talk, you're about to fall out what with all of your enthusiasm." Her inner spoke out to her.

Juniper chuckled at her words. "I guess so." she said.

Snickering she looked down below and spotted the group of soul reapers down below. Enjoying this entire moment Juniper said, "finally, *giggles* and so the games begin."

* * *

**A/N****:**So if you're all wondering, yeah she's low key crazy.n_n So thoughts, criticisms, anything, let me know cuz I'd like to know what all of ur thoughts are about this chapter please.x)

So with that said, bye bye until next time!:D

Oh and one more thing guys, sorry about any misspelling, if there is any.


End file.
